Sixth Sense
by incurableinsanity
Summary: One-shot. Boys' Love. 5927, OC/OC. Vongola Decimo was leaning against the white grand piano, smiling in content as his storm guardian played the piano effortlessly; they were both slightly transparent. Yoshinobu could hardly process this, instead staring like a gaping fish. This was the first time he had seen any of Decimo's generation.


_"Sixth Sense"_

_**Setting:**__ KHR, thirteenth generation  
__**Pairing:**__ 5927, OC/OC  
__**Rating: **__T  
__**Genre:**__ Romance/Family  
__**Point of View:**__ Third-person  
__**Warnings: **__Homosexual relationships, ghosts, fluff, OC point of view, and possible OOC. Italics are flashbacks, thoughts, foreign words or stressed words.  
__**Further Notes: **__I always wanted to do an outside point of view. Then this happened. I debated, but finally decided to post this.  
_

* * *

Ever since he was little, Yoshinobu saw strange things. Not imaginary friends, like his other young friends made up. Not mythical creatures like _kappa_ or _kitsune_, like it's said some people can. No, he saw ghosts. Full bodied apparitions haunting their place of death or otherwise.

How oddly fitting for the Vongola _Tredici_. The unluckiest kid could see the unluckiest things, and no one else he knew could.

While growing up in the Vongola mansion as the only heir to Vongola _Dodicesimo_ (his mother, Takeko), he was able to see a few of the previous generation's ghosts milling about. Most of it was residual, but other times the ghosts would greet him politely. He once saw _Primo_ walking down the halls with his storm guardian, chatting about things he couldn't hear, but once _Primo_ had spotted him, he received a small, cursory bow (needless to say he felt incredibly honored by the gesture, and had to return it in order not to feel so embarrassed). Another time, he had seen _Quinto_'s rain guardian wandering through the courtyard at a late hour, smiling at him before dissipating into thin air.

Yoshinobu tried not to let these things bother him, and it wasn't like he could do anything to make them go away. It was the previous generations' home just as much as it was his. Who was he to try and kick them out?

* * *

Yoshinobu, age twenty-three, on one cloudy afternoon, was strolling down the halls in search of his missing guardian. His rain and lightning had been sent off to Germany for a negotiation (to which he prayed held out, because he'd rather not start a war; there hadn't been once since _Decimo_'s reign, and he'd like to keep it that way), so they were out. His mist and sun guardians were on their honeymoon in Hawaii (his mist would have stabbed him with her knives if she didn't get to spend time alone with her husband) so they were accounted for. His cloud guardian was on a solo mission in Thailand, and Yoshinobu wasn't looking for him anyway.

So the only one left was his storm guardian, Dante. Dante had a knack for disappearing when he was needed, though he could appear in milliseconds when there was danger, and it more or less drove Yoshinobu crazy. Sighing and running a slender hand through his shaggy black hair, Yoshinobu had to wonder why he loved the man.

He hated and loved himself for it. In a world where homosexuality meant death, he needed to stop thinking bad things about his right hand man. But...Dante's laugh, Dante's long brown hair tied back into a ponytail, Dante's broad shoulders, Dante's crystal blue irises that reflected his own green, and Dante's soothing presence just made his heart soar and his heart skip beats in cliche, novel like ways. Dante, to him, was the epitome of perfection and sin. How cruel life was.

But, back to the matter at hand. Yoshinobu needed Dante for some papers involving Cavallone's upcoming meeting with him, and he didn't know where they were. Thus, his search commenced.

At the sound of piano, he stopped. Dante did like music, so maybe he was playing it on his stereo in the music room? With that thought, he changed directions, following the increasingly loud piano music. It was a contemporary piece, and he had never heard it before. He eventually found the rarely used music room, and slowly pushed the door open.

The sight made him freeze.

Vongola _Decimo_ was leaning against the white grand piano, smiling in content as his storm guardian played the piano effortlessly; they were both slightly transparent. Yoshinobu could hardly process this, instead staring like a gaping fish. This was the first time he had seen any of _Decimo_'s generation. The highest he had seen was Vongola _Nono_ sitting at the dining room table with his sun and rain guardians.

He shook his head a few moments later after he regained his common sense, and he felt tempted to turn and leave, finding this to be a residual appearance. Just as he moved to get out of the area, the music came to an end, and a single voice made him jump.

"You must be Vongola _Tredici_."

He spun back around, jade eyes widened in surprise and shock. _Decimo_'s warm caramel eyes met his along with a smile. The storm guardian was facing him as well, a small scowl on his face.

"He looks like a brat," The storm guardian commented while closing the lid on the piano keys.

"Now, now, Hayato," _Decimo_ smiled, "he's still young. He's already doing a great job leading Vongola like I hoped future generations would."

"Uh, eh," Yoshinobu sputtered helplessly, unable to find his words. Eventually, he settled on, "Vongola _Decimo_, sir?"

"That's me," The brunet smiled, not in the least bothered by his inability to form sentences, "You can call me Tsuna. This is Hayato, but please refer to him as Gokudera. It's nice to meet you."

"Eh, ah, yeah. My name is Yoshinobu. Everyone calls me Yoshi."

"I know who you are," Tsuna sat down on the piano bench next to the silveret, and gestured for him to sit someplace. "I've been watching you grow up, you know."

"This is the first time I've seen you," The raven noted, sitting in a nearby armchair. "I've seen most of the others, but never you nor your guardians."

"Apologies then," Tsuna smiled just as Gokudera mumbled "like there's a need to show ourselves."

"Uh, listen. Have you seen my storm guardian, Dante? I've been looking for him all day." Yoshinobu asked.

"No, but he's the reason we've let you see us today."

"What?"

"Can't you hear?" Hayato snapped, rolling his eyes in irritation. Tsuna shook his head in exasperation at his guardian.

"I told you that I've been watching you grow up. With this statement, I can tell you that I know what your feelings are towards _Signore_ Dante."

Yoshinobu froze, his thoughts running a mile a minute. If Tsuna knew, would he be in trouble? Would he no longer qualify as the thirteenth head of Vongola? Would he have to leave his life behind? Was Tsuna disappointed that he had a gay successor in this time period? Did Tsuna hate him?

"I-"

"I'm not mad, nor am I disappointed," Tsuna cut him off as he raised his hand. "I'm just here to tell you that it's fine if you want a male lover, since you seem so distressed."

"...huh?" Yoshinobu, like the genius he was said to be, gaped.

"Idiot, he's saying you can go ahead and love that Dante of yours with no problem," Gokudera rolled his eyes with a snort.

"B-but, isn't it frowned upon? A-Aren't I-I supposed to have a blooded related heir t-to continue the line?"

"Yoshi, come here for second," Tsuna smiled and beckoned him over with a small wave. Confused but unwilling to make his ancestor mad, the raven trudged over slowly. "Raise your Vongola ring, and then look at mine."

Yoshi furrowed his brow, but lifted his hand to look at the ring. It was as it always was, the same way it had been when he got it from his mother; it was bronze, circular, each of the guardian's colors surrounding the inner rainbow colored circle with 'Vongola _Famiglia_' on it. He glanced at Tsuna's ring...it was in two, connected by a chain. Very different.

"That's your Vongola Gear isn't it?" Yoshinobu asked. He had yet to redesign his ring into his own specialized gear, as the need had not arisen.

"Yes, I'm glad you realized," Tsuna said with a nod. "Now look at this form." Light engulfed the rings for a brief moment, and when it disappeared, it looked just like Yoshi's own. There was one difference though...the inner circle was gray.

"It's different than mine." He voiced aloud.

"Yes," The brunet nodded once more. "This is the ring I originally possessed before altering it to hand down to my immediate successor, your grandfather."

"So, what's different about it?" Yoshi said, not getting the point of all this. What did this have to do with Dante?

"The ring I altered is made so it will accept the next heir the current boss of Vongola and CEDEF agree on, or whoever has fairly won the Battle of the Rings, if there ever is one. No blood relations needed."

"None...but why? Why would you change it?" He asked, lost. Sure, this would be great if he and Dante ever got together, but why would Tsuna even bother.

"I see Hyper Intuition doesn't seem to be prominent in you," Gokudera quipped.

"Give it a moment, it'll come to you," Tsuna told him, smiling patiently as he ignored his fellow ghost. Yoshi thought.

Tsuna had changed the rings for a reason. It wouldn't be for the hell of it. Then it must mean Tsuna didn't have his own biological children. Was he sterile, or for a different reason altogether? The thirteenth head thought back on the last conversation, one sentence capturing his attention.

_"This is Hayato, but please refer to him as Gokudera."_

Why did Tsuna say that? For that matter, why did Gokudera tag along? It's not just because he's the right hand man of Tsuna, was it? No, it had to be for something else. He remembered a conversation with him mother when he was six, brought back by the current events boggling his mind.

_"Yoshi, did you know that some older generations may have had secret relationships?" His mother said, smiling secretively._

_"Oh?" was all the young male could respond with, not understanding the reason he was being asked this. _

_"You know, your grandfather was adopted?" Takeko chattered on. _

_"Mom, I don't get it."_

_"You'll get it when your older."_

"Ah." He murmured, the realization dawning on him like the morning sun. He looked at Tsuna, then Gokudera, and then back to Tsuna. Finally, his eyes settled on one spot. It was hidden from his view earlier, but now he could see it; Tsuna and Gokudera's hands were interlocked tightly.

"Honestly, if the boy is _this_ slow, Vongola is doomed," Hayato stated, a hint of amusement present in his voice.

"I see you understand now," Tsuna smiled broadly.

"You two...so that's why..." Yoshinobu breathed.

"You see, I was the last blood relation to _Primo_," Tsuna began to explain. "However, I love Hayato very much" -to his part, the silveret flushed a deep red on lucid cheeks- "and I would not leave him just to create a successor to Vongola. So I altered the rings. I knew there were relationships like ours in the past, ones you'll find out once you've joined us and met all the Vongola generations, but none could be soundly kept because of the rings. I did not want to keep it like this, letting loved ones suffer because of a tradition. Hayato and I adopted your grandfather and raised him to be my successor, which as you know, he has done. This is why, if you wish to be with the one you love, you are permitted. You have my, Vongola _Decimo_'s, blessing."

"You..." Yoshinobu closed his eyes to prevent the tears forming from overflowing."...But, how can I know that Dante loves me back?"

To this, Tsuna smiled simply, "I told you that I've been watching you...both of you."

Yoshinobu took a deep breath, trying to calm the anxious nerves. Slowly, he relaxed, and was able to whisper out, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Yoshi?" A new voice caused Yoshinobu to jump, and open his eyes. Tsuna and Hayato were gone. He turned to spot Dante at the doorway. "What are you doing in here?"

"Uh, just looking for you," The raven answered. Even if Dante knew about his sixth sense, no point in talking about it. "Where were you?"

"Looking for the papers for the meeting with Cavallone." Dante walked over in long strides, and handed over a stack of papers (he thankfully didn't mention the watery eyes). "I knew you needed them."

"...Thanks," Yoshi smiled, holding the papers to his chest. "Want to get something to eat?"

"Sure," Dante grinned and took the other by the arm, leading him off and out of the room. "I'm starving!"

Yoshinobu laughed.

* * *

Tsuna watched the two go, leaning back against the chest of his lover, who's arms wrapped around him.

"Hm, I'm glad we altered the rings," Tsuna contemplated softly, tilting his head back to press his lips softly against the other's.

"You always think of the most selfless things, Tsuna," Hayato whispered against soft, pink lips.

"It was my own selfish wish...to stay with you forever," Tsuna admitted, placing a hand on an alabaster cheek. "I love you so much, Hayato."

Cheeks flamed red as the silveret responded, "I'll love you for an eternity, Tsuna."

"I like the sound of that," Tsuna smiled gently, kissing the other again.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

_I have not put enough 5927 fluff in here. I should make a ghost fic to add on to my 18 documents in the document manager that are all works in progress._

_Penny for your review?_


End file.
